Accepter la différence
by chaton weasley
Summary: Harry a changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Arriveratil à l'avouer à Ron? Et comment réagira le rouquin


_Voici un nouvel OS, sur un nouveau couple sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit... mais je suis toujours moi, il y a bien évidemment du Ron et Hermione._

_J'ai d'ailleurs commencé un receuil d'OS sur mes deux chouchous TRENTE BAISERS, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review..._

* * *

-Bon Potter, tu te dépêches ? Tes amis ne vont pas tarder, appela Drago depuis sa chambre.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait le jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant près de la baignoire dans laquelle était installé le jeune homme.

-Rien, marmonna-t-il.

-Eh ! Pas à moi !

-Je ne sais pas si….

-Si tu veux lui dire ?

-C'est peut-être trop tôt.

-Hermione est au courant, il faut le prévenir, sinon il le prendra mal quand il saura qu'on lui a tous menti.

-Tu as raison, avoua Harry qui semblait retrouver la raison.

Drago allait répliquer quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

-Bon allez, dépêche toi, tes amis sont là, annonça-t-il avant d'aller ouvrir à leurs invités.

-Au fait, demanda-Ron alors qu'il buvait l'apéritif avec ses amis. Quand est-ce que vous vous casez, les vieux gars ?

-Les vieux gars ? S'étonna Drago. On n'a que vingt cinq ans je te rappelle, et puis…

Il se tourna face à Harry qui ne semblait pas vouloir engager la discussion tant attendue. Il lui fit un signe de tête mais Harry n'en démordait pas. Le blondinet se leva et alla dans la cuisine.

-Je l'ai vexé ? Demanda Ron.

Harry réfuta de la tête et suivit son colocataire. Ron de son coté regarda sa petite amie.

-Tu crois que je dois m'excuser ? Je pensais pas le vexer…

-Mais non, murmura Hermione, il doit juste être fatigué.

Elle embrassa son petit ami sur le nez et tout d'eux attendirent que leurs hôtes reviennent. Au bout de cinq minutes, Ron décida tout de même d'aller s'excuser malgré toutes les tentatives de dissuasion d'Hermione.

Quand Harry arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva Drago appuyé contre l'évier.

-Tu ne comptes rien lui dire ? Osa demander Drago deux minutes plus tard, sachant qu'Harry ne parlerait pas.

-Pffff, souffla Harry, je sais pas comment faire !

-Tu sais pas comment faire ? Tu as réussi avec Hermione, alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Hermione est plus tolérante à ce sujet et c'est une fille… Quand Ron le saura…

-Quand il le saura, notre relation deviendra officielle. C'est peut être ça qui te dérange.

-Quoi ? Tu penses que j'ai honte de ce que je suis ?

-Je me dis que… quand tout le monde le saura, tu ne seras plus le séduisant Harry Potter à qui toutes les filles font la cour.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago, mit ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et posa son front contre son front.

-Tu crois que c'est facile, murmura-t-il, de dire à son meilleur ami que depuis que cette foutue guerre est terminée, je ne suis plus le même, que je me suis amouraché de mon ex pire ennemi… et que je suis obligé de cacher cette amour sous une collocation.

Harry posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui l'approfondit. Alors que les deux amants se réconfortaient, Ron entra dans la pièce. Voyant qu'il dérangeait et ne sachant comment réagir, Ron sortit sans faire de bruit.

-Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione en le voyant sortir de la cuisine un peu choqué.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement.

-RON !

Entendant les appels d'Hermione, les garçons revinrent en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois qu'il vous a vu, répondit craintivement Hermione.

-Merlin, murmura Harry en colère. Faut que je lui parle !

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle prenait ses affaires. Je vous envoie un hibou.

Elle fit la bise à ses deux amis et sortit de leur appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Se lamenta Harry en se tirant les cheveux.

-Il fallait qu'il le sache.

-MAIS PAS COMME CA, s'emporta Harry.

-Oh c'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi, je t'avais dit que tout ca traînait !

-Excuse-moi. Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Drago vint s'installer sur le canapé à côté de son compagnon.

-Allez, dis-toi qu'au moins il le sait maintenant.

-Ouais, répondit Harry avant de boire cul sec son verre d'alcool.

-Je savais que je te trouverai là ! S'exclama Hermione quand elle trouva Ron sur la colline qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley.

-….

-Ron ? On pourrait parler ?

-Tu ne sembles pas étonnée par ce que tu viens d'apprendre, je suppose que tu le savais déjà…

-Oui, je le savais, répondit-elle franchement.

-Et tu me l'as caché ?

-Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il allait le faire ?

-C'est ce qu'il voulait faire ce soir, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a prévenue avant.

-Quand je pense que j'ai pris des douches avec lui…

Hermione s'énerva et prit le visage de son époux dans les mains pour qu'il lui fasse face.

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles d'Harry !

En colère, Ron se leva.

-Raison de plus, il est sorti avec ma sœur. Il s'est joué d'elle.

-Il a eu d'autres petites amies après.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui ont fait pour qu'il change ?

-Ce ne sont pas elles, c'est la guerre….Harry a changé. Tu te rappelles comme il était sombre après la guerre ? Et puis un jour…sans qu'on comprenne, il a retrouvé le goût de vivre, de mettre tout son chagrin de coté pour vivre sa vie.

-Et tu crois que c'est grâce à l'autre ?

-J'en suis persuadée, répondit Hermione en larme.

Ron qui entendit la peine dans la voix de sa femme la prit dans ses bras.

-Harry est heureux ainsi, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour moi.

-Mais c'est un…

-Un homme heureux. Tu ne crois pas qu'il le mérite ?

-Si, répondit honteusement le rouquin.

-Bien, maintenant tu vas aller parler avec lui.

-POURQUOI ? S'emporta Ron.

-Parce que c'est ton ami, et qu'il faut que vous discutiez de ça.

Hermione l'embrassa.

-Allez mon amour, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi.

-D'accord, de toute façon je ne peux rien te refuser.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit l'espace de quelques instants avant de retrouver son doux sourire.

-Tu me rejoins à la maison.

Une fois que son épouse eut transplané, Ron fit de même. Quand il arriva à l'appartement, Drago lui ouvrit la porte.

-Je voudrais parler à Harry.

Drago le laissa entrer et alla chercher son compagnon. Le jeune homme arriva gêné dans le salon.

-Ecoute Ron…

-Non, toi écoute-moi ! Je pensais qu'on était amis, qu'on se disait tout… alors que tu m'as menti depuis des mois.

-Je sais.

-Non, tu sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi par son meilleur ami.

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

-Tu ne savais pas comment, répéta-t-il en rage. C'est pas dur de me dire : « Ron, depuis quelques temps je suis attiré par Malefoy ».

Harry n'osait rien répondre mais quand Ron s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à crier ;

-Et…

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

-Tu l'as dit à Hermione pourquoi tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ? Ca fait cinq ans que vous êtes mariés, cinq ans qu'Hermione te parle d'enfants et que tu refuses de lui en faire un.

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

-Oh que si, parce que toi tout comme moi, tu as un enjeu à perdre dans cette discussion. Tu ne lui as jamais vraiment dit non de peur qu'elle te quitte, comme moi je ne te l'ai jamais dit de peur de perdre ton amitié. On est pareils. On a tous les deux peur de perdre ce à quoi on tient le plus : Moi c'est Drago et vous ; Toi c'est Hermione.

Ron quitta l'appartement de son meilleur ami sans même lui dire au revoir.

-Alors ? Demanda Drago à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Il me déteste… Pas parce que je suis avec toi, mais parce qu'il vient de comprendre qu'il se ment à lui-même.

Drago se dirigea vers Harry et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Et nous ?

-On va lui laisser un peu de temps… puis on s'affichera au grand jour, comme on aurait du toujours le faire, finit-il en embrassant passionnément son amant.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre la chambre avant de se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Quand Ron arriva chez lui, il vit de la lumière venant de sa chambre, il imaginait déjà Hermione avec un livre à la main et se dirigea vers le point de lumière.

-Alors ? Demanda Hermione une fois qu'elle eut levé le nez de son bouquin.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu as parlé à Harry ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Ron, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu penses que je suis comme lui ?

Hermione le regarda étonnée, puis posa son livre sur la table de chevet.

-Vu la façon dont tu m'as fait l'amour hier, je ne pense pas.

Ron se mit à rire du quiproquo.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais tu crois que je suis tellement peureux que j'évite tous les sujets qui fâchent ?

Hermione ne répondit pas à cette question.

-Cet enfant que tu veux tant…Commença Ron.

-Oui, murmura Hermione. Tu n'en veux pas ?

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du rouquin.

-Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient aussi malheureux que moi.

-Comment ça malheureux ?

-Quand tu parles d'enfant, tu dis les enfants mais je ne veux pas d'une famille nombreuse, parce que moi je n'ai jamais trouvé ma place dans la mienne.

Hermione fit signe à son époux de s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Bill était le plus vieux, Charly le plus courageux, Percy le plus studieux, Fred et Georges les plus chieurs, et Ginny était la fille… mais moi, j'étais juste Ron.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de son époux.

-Pour moi tu es courageux et chieur mais c'est comme ca que je t'aime. Quand je parle des enfants, je ne parle pas d'une famille nombreuse Ron, je ne pense pas que je pourrais élever sept enfants, mais de deux ou trois. Tu as souffert d'avoir autant de frères et sœurs et j'ai souffert de ne pas en avoir…tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait trouver un juste milieu ?

Ron regarda amoureusement sa femme.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime !

-Ah ? Parce qu'avant tu ne savais pas pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme l'embrassa passionnément.

-Et si on le mettait en route ce bébé ?

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son mari.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il faut qu'on en fasse deux pour qu'Harry et Drago aient chacun leurs filleuls.

Hermione sourit de nouveau et embrassa tendrement son époux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que l'aveu d'Harry pourrait leur apporter autant à tous.


End file.
